


The Not So Best Kept Secret

by lotrangel17



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9667139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrangel17/pseuds/lotrangel17
Summary: On how Erestor and Glorfindel were finally able to be a couple in public.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mawgy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mawgy/gifts).



> Written for Mawgy for 2017 My Slashy Valentine.
> 
> Requested pairing = Erestor/Glorfindel
> 
> Story elements = Erestor and Glorfindel are in an established relationship, but have to hide this due to clauses in their contracts which states 'no high-ranking officers in Imladris will form lasting affairs with other high ranking officers' as Elrond was concerned when forming his kingdom that the power formed in such an alliance could rival his own as Lord of the land. What happens in this arrangement as part of the story is up to the writer. E.G.- Erestor and Glorfindel sneaking around Imladris for alone time. Or Elrond actually knows but doesn't care as he trusts these two elves (unlike so many other back-stabbing councillors). Or time spent away from Imladris so the two can be together openly. Or anything else you come up with.
> 
> A special thank you to my beta Kei who is always there to put up with my bad punctuation and take what I write and fix it up!

**Prologue**

It was the best kept secret in Rivendell. Or at least that's what the Chief Councilor and the Captain of the Guard thought for many years. For two highly intelligent elves they were really quite dim when it came to thinking their relationship was a total secret from their kin. 

When Elrond established the city of Rivendell he came up with a few rules that he felt were necessary. One such rule was 'no high-ranking officers in Rivendell will form lasting affairs with other high ranking officers’. At that time, he felt that if two elves who had some positions of power were to form a long term relationship that it could possibly overshadow his position as Lord over the land. As time went by he came to realize that this really was a foolish notion and by the time he was going to announce a change in policy it came to his attention that his two good friends had formed a very close relationship. 

He had been very close to telling the two elves that they needn’t sneak around and they could be open in their relationship when fate, in the form of his wife, intervened and he stopped at the last minute. 

It happened at dinner one Sunday eve. Celebrian, pregnant with their daughter, was sitting by his side but her attention was definitely elsewhere and she was grinning like the kitchen cat who ‘accidentally’ knocked the pie out of the window. 

Slowly he followed her gaze and saw what she saw: Erestor and Glorfindel trying valiantly to ignore the other. Their gazes went from a death glare to adoration in about two seconds flat and Elrond frowned. 

“What are they doing?” he asked his wife. 

She smiled up at him, leaned over and whispered, “They are deliberately acting like they hate each other.”

“What do you mean deliberately?” he asked. 

Celebrian grinned. “Drop your napkin.” 

“What?!” 

She leaned over and whispered in his ear, “Drop your napkin and look under the table.” 

Humoring his wife, he went to pick up his napkin and brushed it onto the floor. As he leaned down to get it he looked over and saw Erestor’s foot nestled between Glorfindel’s legs. 

Surprise had him sitting up so quickly that he banged his head on the table on the way up. He frowned down at his wife who was almost falling out of her chair laughing. 

“Such a graceful elf,” she joked. “Make sure you watch your Chief Counselor and Captain of the Guard this week. You might just see something.” 

**Chapter 1**

“He knows,” Erestor insisted as he continued to pack for his trip. A small party of elves were making a trip to Lothlorien in the morning and Erestor was to be among them.

Glorfindel shook his head “There is no way he knows,” he insisted. “You’re just being paranoid.” he continued. 

“I am telling you, Fin, Elrond knows,” Erestor stated. “I have seen him and Celebrian laughing and watching us.”

Glorfindel walked over to his mate. “So what if he knows. If he's laughing, then he doesn’t care, now does he?” He put his hands on Erestor’s shoulders. “Try not to worry. We’ve been looking forward to this trip for a while. Once we get to Lothlorien we’ll have time away from everyone and we can relax”

“I know that, Fin,” Erestor answered, “And I know that if Elrond cared he would have said something by now, but it’s also the other councilors. If Elrond knows, then more than likely they know and if they know then they will know we aren’t following his rules I can’t afford to have any of them question me on this trip.”

”No one would dare question you,” Glorfindel teased, “But if it bothers you that much maybe you should talk to Elrond about it. If he knows and doesn’t care then he’ll just change the rules.”

“Maybe you’re right.” Erestor turned and laid his forehead against Fin’s. “Maybe after we get back I’ll talk to him. I wish it was just you and I going on this journey, it would be so much nicer”

Glorfindel smiled at Erestor. “It will still be nice Res, just you see.” He placed a gentle kiss on his lips, “Now finish that packing and stop worrying, alright?”

“Of course, Fin,” Erestor finished his packing in silence but still had a little nagging feeling about the upcoming journey. 

~~~~~

The small party of elves started their journey to Lothlorien early in the morning. Beside Erestor and Glorfindel, there were two councilors and two of Glorfindel’s most trusted men. They weren’t expecting trouble but Glorfindel wasn’t taking any chances. 

It was a ten day journey and because they were a small party they were going to ride as swift as they could. Glorfindel wasn’t worried about Erestor as the councilor was steady handed with his sword and had seen battle, but the two young councilors were fresh to their position had no experience with weapons. Although they might need protection if they didn’t stop whispering about Erestor and himself. 

He glanced over at the Chief Councilor whose back was so straight and stiff. He knew Erestor could hear every word the two young elves were saying just as he did and while gossip wasn’t new to either of them he knew the hushed words were hurting Erestor. He was a very proud elf and knowing someone was cheapening their relationship cut to the bone. 

He heard one ask the other who the ‘elleth’ was in the relationship and when the other answered “Erestor of course,” Glorfindel had enough. He slowed his steed and gave the two a hard stare. “You’d think we brought two elleth with us with all the gossip I hear coming from the pair of you.”

The eldest of the two straightened and replied, “All of Rivendell knows of your relationship. If you think we are the only two talking about it, you are mistaken.” 

Glorfindel rode straight up to the elf and got in his face. “I would watch my tone if I were you, young one, you might not like the outcome you get from your Chief Counsellor.”

The elf laughed, “What could Lord Erestor do, keep us locked in the library?”

That brought a laugh to Glorfindel and he replied, “That sword he carries isn’t just for show young one so again I’d be careful if I were you.”

Just as the rude elf began to speak again, Glorfindel heard a faint noise. He raised his hand to stop the conversation and slid his sword from the scabbard. He motioned for the two guards to surround the councilors. 

Erestor pushed through the two guards and rode to Glorfindel’s side. He gave him a hard stare but said nothing. They had seen many battles and fought side by side many a time.

It wasn’t a moment later when a group of Orc burst through the trees. The battle was short but intense and Glorfindel and Erestor tried to keep most of the foul beasts occupied to keep them away from the two scared councilors. 

He thought the battle was done and lowered his sword just a bit when he heard Erestor cry out his name. He raised his sword and turned quickly but not quickly enough, the Orc blade came down hard on his shoulder and sent him to his knees.

It took Erestor less than five seconds to make quick work of the last Orc and yet in those five seconds Glorfindel knew the Orc blade that hit him was poisoned. 

Erestor’s warm hands cupped his face and Glorfindel forced his head up to meet his eyes. One look was all it took and Erestor quickly went to work. He whistled for his horse and grabbed his bag. He packed the wound on Glorfindel’s shoulder with healing herbs and Glorfindel tried not to wince as he bound it tight. He had Glorfindel on his feet and onto Asfaloth as fast as he could. 

“You two,” Erestor motioned to the guards. “Make your way to the Pass. Once we get to Lothlorien I will send Galadhrim back to accompany you.”

“But sir…” one started to talk but Erestor cut them off. 

“No, do as I say.” He swung himself up behind Glorfindel and he felt Erestor take hold of his waist. “We need to ride hard and fast to the Lady and you will only slow us down”

Glorfindel nodded his head at his men, knowing they would be looking to him for guidance. “Do as he says. All will be well, Erestor will not let anything happen to me.” 

He heard one of the two shaken councilors say, “Did you see Lord Erestor? I never knew he could wield a blade like that.”

Glorfindel laughed, “Why do you think I fell in love with him.” It was the last conscious thought he had before passing out.

~~~~~~

There were more than a few times that Glorfindel was hurt in battle, not counting the fatal battle in Gondolin, so he knew what waking up after an injury felt like. 

It only took a second before he could sense and even smell Erestor there with him. “So you saved my skin again,” he joked. “How many do I owe you now?”

Erestor carried a cup to the bed and helped Glorfindel sit up. “Too many to count now,” he joked back. “But who's keeping score?”

Glorfindel took a sip of the cool water and tasted the healing herbs. He could feel his body was healing. “How long was I out?” 

Erestor put the cup down and stated, “Not long, only a day and a half.”

Glorfindel nodded. “The others, did they make it here okay?”

“Yes, they made it safely here,” Erestor said. “Although I am ready to send them back to Rivendell already.”

Glorfindel shook his head. “Causing trouble already?” he asked. 

Erestor sighed. “No, actually the opposite. They are being a total nuisance with asking what they can do to help and going on and on about how sorry they are about judging us and our relationship.”

Glorfindel took Erestor’s hand in his. “So maybe some good has come out of this then.” 

Erestor placed a small kiss on Glorfindel’s forehead. “Nothing good can come of you taking a poisoned Orc blade my love.” He helped Glorfindel lay back down. “Rest some more, I would dare say in a day you’ll be back to your old self again.”

Glorfindel took Erestor’s hand as he felt the sleeping draught take effect. “Yes, then we can get on with our week of private fun.”

Erestor’s chuckle was the last thing he heard before falling into a healing sleep.

~~~~~~

It was two days before Galadriel's healers released him and he took no time in dragging Erestor to the hut they always shared when they came to the Golden Wood. Galadriel was more than discreet and Glorfindel thought she had a soft spot for Erestor, because whenever they came she always made sure they had privacy. The hut they shared was on the edge of the city and afforded them every bit of privacy they wanted. 

As they climbed the ladder to the cozy hut Glorfindel could smell food and when they walked into the little kitchen area they found a wonderful meal all laid out for them. 

Erestor chuckled, “Galadriel always thinks of everything.” He went to the table and looked at the bread, meat and cheese and also the wonderful wine that was always there for them. “Shall we eat a little then perhaps you can rest a little and after we can take a walk?”

Glorfindel walked up behind Erestor and placed a small kiss on his neck. “No, I don’t think we shall eat and walk, I think we shall bring the wine and head to the bedroom.”

Erestor reached behind him as Glorfindel continued to dot his neck with kisses. “So, nap first?”

Glorfindel turned Erestor around and kissed him hard. “Nap after.” He took Erestor's arm in one hand and snagged the bottle of wine with the other and headed for the one place he had waiting for, the bed.

It took them no time to shed their clothes and hold each other close in the extremely comfortable bed their hut contained. 

“I have missed you so much, Fin,” Erestor whispered as he explored his lover’s body. “When we are at home you are always so tense but here when we have privacy you are different, more relaxed.” 

Glorfindel pulled Erestor close so their foreheads were touching. “Promise me as soon as we return we will talk with Elrond.”

Erestor held him close. “I promise. If this trip has taught me anything, it is that time is too precious.” He rolled Fin on top of him. “I don’t want to waste any more time. No more stolen moments and worrying about being quiet or being seen. No matter what it takes, our relationship will be open from now on.”

Glorfindel smiled as he guided himself into his partner. “And open it shall be.” 

Their lovemaking was slow and sweet and all the love they had for each poured out. As they laid back in the bed, curled together, it felt as though their hearts beat as one. They both smiled and whispered ‘I love you’ at the exact same moment. 

**Epilogue**

Elrond sat in his office and toyed with the quill in his hand. Erestor had requested a private meeting with him when he had returned from Lothlorien. He smiled knowing exactly what the councilor wanted to meet about, it wasn’t like it was a secret since everyone in Rivendale had heard the tale of Erestor and Glorfindel on their trip. 

There was a quick knock and Elrond bade his old friend to enter. He watched as Erestor came to sit in the chair in front of his desk. Before he could speak, Elrond handed him a small gold wrapped box. 

Erestor eyed it a tad warily. “What is this, my lord?”

Elrond smiled. “Just a little gift from Celebrian and I.” He motioned to the box. “Open it.”

Erestor carefully unwrapped the brightly colored wrapping and lifted the lip to the beautifully carved box. He sighed and picked up the two gold rings that were nestled inside.

“I know it’s tradition for mates to choose the rings they will exchange when they bond, but hopefully this will be to your liking,” Elrond stated. 

Erestor turned the two gold bands over in his hand; one was thick and strong, obviously meant for a warrior's hand, and one just a little thinner and smaller, one that wouldn’t get in the way of writing and working. 

Erestor turned to Elrond, one of his oldest friends, and smiled. “Thank you, my friend. And I will be sure and find Celebrian and thank her as well.”

Elrond stood. “So, does this concludes our meeting?” he asked. 

Erestor looked down at the two gold bands laughed. “Yes, I guess it does.” 

As he walked out of Elrond's office he began to plan the most public way possible of asking Glorfindel to marry him.


End file.
